Duel Monsters On The Net
by KoBRe LaiR
Summary: Takes place at a stadium where duelists have gather to duel for the first anual Net Tournament. Duelists from all around the world will compete against each other to win the title of the King of Duels. Duelists wanted for Rounds three and four!
1. Round 1: Duel 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TITLE OF YU-GI-OH! OR ANYTHING RELATED TO YU-GI- OH!  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! It's back again! This is it! The fic you've all been waiting for, "Duel Monsters On The Net" a fic of mines with a new title!!! Well let's get started!  
  
Introduction: "Duel Monsters On The Net" takes place at a stadium where duelists have gather to duel for the first anual Net Tournament. Duelists from all around the world will compete against each other to win the title of the King of Duels.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
REGION 1- DUEL 1  
  
"BONNIE VS. DAVID"  
  
[Lights turn, crowd cheers on as they see YamiKL approach]  
  
"Welcome, welcome! To the first duel of the night., and now let's meet the eight duelists of the first round" said YamiKL as he introduced the duelists.  
  
"Here they are!!!" Yami paused for a moment "Bonnie!, Flower Petals!, Mamono Mokuteki!, Pyra Akaidra!, Necro!, Magicman!, Brett!, and David!"  
  
"Well thank you for the introductions" said a man  
  
"Hey Roue!" said YamiKL  
  
"Well... hello to you too. I see we have everything ready to start the tournament!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well..." asked Roue  
  
"Oh yeah!" pause "Ladies and gentle meet the famous and most talented...!!!"  
  
"Go on..." said Roue  
  
"..most talented... Judge!!!"  
  
[Roue falls to the ground] "I though you were going to say..." went on "...mmost talented Duelists!"  
  
"What! Yeah right!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Well ladies and gents! I'll leave you on with Roue. I have to get the paper work done for the other participants! Good bye!! ...For now..." said as he was leaving  
  
"Thank KL!" waved hand "Well, would the first two duelists step forward."  
  
[Took out a list, and started to read it]  
  
"David... and Bonnie!"  
  
"Wow! I'm dueling a chick!" said David with total confidence.  
  
"Urg! I guess this won't last too long." said Bonnie  
  
"If the two participants would step out to the dueling field."  
  
"Sure" said David as he was walking  
  
"Better make this fast!" said Bonnie  
  
"Decks ready?! Duelists ready?!" said Roue  
  
"I'm all set!" David answered as he was putting his deck inside his duelist disk.  
  
"And I'm all sexy... ready!" said Bonnie as she was flirting with David and Roue  
  
"Umn...??? Okay" said Roue confused "Then Begin!!!"  
  
"Bonnie dear, I'm going to put you where you belong!"  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"Umn... I don't know, I just felt like saying that!"  
  
"David, you're so pathetic! More dueling and less chating!" says as she draws five cards [4000 LP]  
  
"Okay! I was going to give you a chance to give up and not embarres yourself when I beat you, but now...I guess I'll just have to beat you!!!" said David mad [David drew five cards; 4000 LP]  
  
"Ladies first!" says Bonnie  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
"Okay..." draws a card and thinks "I'll start off by summoning Maha Vilo in attck mode!" [1550/ 1400] " ...and set this three cards on the field"  
  
"Well my move!" David draws. "I see..."  
  
"You see what?"  
  
"I see I've drawn a good card to start off." slips card into his dueling disk. "I summon Hysteric Fairy in attck!" [1800/ 1600] "Now Hysteric Fairy attack her Maha Vilo, now!!!"  
  
"No, no, no! I activate Negate Attack!"  
  
"That stops my attack!"  
  
"Yeah it does"  
  
" Well.. I'll end my turn by activating The Dark Door!"  
  
"Well... My turn" Bonnie draws. " Oh I see! This shall work... I activate Malevolent Nuzzler!!! actually I activate two Malevolent Nuzzlers!!!"  
  
"No way!!! that makes your Maha Vilo 1400 attack points higher!" says David surprised  
  
"Actually yes, but it also gives it an extra 1000 attack points because of it's effect, which makes my Maha Vilo 3950 attack points. And it can attack your Hysteric fairy with no swet!" Bonnie cries out  
  
"No!! My Fairy can't protect!"  
  
"That's right, now Maha Vilo attack! and take most of his life points!!!"  
  
[Maha Vilo attacks the Hysteric Fairy taking 2150 LP from David]  
  
"My Life Points!" cries as his LP drecrease to 1850.  
  
"Well? what are you witing for! your move"  
  
"Urg!! I can't believe a girl is beating me"  
  
"Then you should be concentrating on your strategy instead of who you're up against! Besides... looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Maybe... but who are you to tell me what to do!!!" yelled David. [David draws]  
  
"I was just saying. Well then... make your move!"  
  
"I will! And now I activate the card called as Harpie's Feather Duster to wipe out all of your magic and traps on the field! Say good-bye to your cards!!!"  
  
"Oh, you're making that move, matters nothing to me"  
  
"What! Stop playing with me!" screamed David  
  
"So what. My magic and traps may be gone for now, but not for long."  
  
"We'll see. Now watch as I summon this little critter face down in defence." said David  
  
"My turn" [Bonnie drew a card] "Now I summon Dark Magician Girl by sacrifising my weaker monster! Come forth Dark Magician Girl!" [2100/ 1700] "Now I attack your face down monster!"  
  
"You felled into my trap!" david smirked  
  
"What! but you have no traps on your field!?"  
  
"Oh but I have Kiseitai, and when he is attack he automatically goes and attaches itself with your monster, giving me half of it's attack into LP every turn!"  
  
"Oh no! What should I do!" acting sarcasticly  
  
"Stop playing around! Why aren't you worried?"  
  
"Well... I would be worried, but I don't think there's anything I have to be worried about anyway. So I'll just end by setting this card face down" said Bonnie  
  
"Okay, but I warn you!" draws a card "And now to claim some life points-" gets interrupted by Bonnie  
  
"Not so fast! You won't be cliaming any life points with this card! I activate The Emperor's Holiday, which negates the effect of all Equip cards... and that means..."  
  
David continued "... that means Kiseitai's effect get's negated since it acts as an equip card." starts to get mad "No!!!"  
  
"So you get no life points!" Bonnie laughs  
  
"Ican still beat you, you know. Even without Kiseitai's effect. So I set two cards unto the field and end my turn"  
  
"Well... I see... So I attack!"  
  
"And I prevent this attack with Gravity Bnd"  
  
"What! Okay"  
  
David draws a card "Dam! I didn't get a monster again"  
  
"Tough luck!" said Bonnie "My turn!" draws "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to wipe your cards as you did with mines before. It's payback time!!"  
  
"No my gravity bind! It's gone!"  
  
"And so are you! So Dark Magician Girl attack him directly!"  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You lose!" Says Bonnie with a loud noise  
  
"There you have it! Give a round of applause for Bonnie, today's winner in the first round!" said Roue as he was holding Bonnie's hand up  
  
[crowd cheers tremendously for Bonnies win]  
  
"Well, congratulations Bonnie. You were awsome out there!" said Roue  
  
"Thank you." answered Bonnie as she was leaving  
  
"Well folks, next up is Necro and Flower Petals. Give it up for them yo!!!" said Roue "But... it will begin once the dueling field has been cleaned from our last duel. So just wait... and it will begin!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
NEXT DUEL:  
  
REGION 1 - DUEL 2 : "NECRO VS. FLOWER PETALS"  
  
SUMMARY: This is going to be a great duel between Necro, the Exodia Duelist and Flower Petals, the lovable competitor. Who will win? Is it Necro? or maybe it could be Flower Petals? 


	2. Round 1: Duel 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TITLE OF YU-GI-OH! OR ANYTHING RELATED TO YU-GI- OH!  
  
A/N: GET READY FOR THE SECOND DUEL!!! THIS IS FOR FLOWER PETALS AND NECRO, HOPE YOU ENJOY.  
  
|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|  
  
ROUND 1 - DUEL 2  
  
"NECRO VS. FLOWER PETALS"  
  
[Roue enters; the lights turn on; the dueling field is set]  
  
"Alrighty! Wer're ready for for tthe second match of the first round!" said Roue and continued on "Give a round of applause for our next two duelists! Necro & Flower Petals!!!" The crowd started to cheer as they were both entering the dueling field.  
  
"Good Morning lads" said Roue with an Irish accent.  
  
"Hey dude! Wuzzup my man!" answered Necro.  
  
"Good Morning" replied Flower Petals.  
  
"Yo, my girl, sup!" said Necro.  
  
"Um...Fine, I guess" replied Flower Petals with confusion.  
  
"Okay then... shall we start the duel?" asked Roue.  
  
"Shall I start first?" asked Flower Petals to Necro.  
  
" No. Why don't we let a coin toss decide who starts first." replied Necro.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Roue approached and said "So! It's decided, a coin toss will be!"  
  
"I pick heads!" screamed Necro.  
  
"Guess, that leaves me with tails." said Flower Petals with a soft voice.  
  
"All right! Then let the coin decide!!!" Roue grabbed a coin out of his pocket and tossed it into the air. The coin started to spin in the air, and then it landed on the ground.  
  
"Heads it is!" announced Roue.  
  
"Cool! So I shall start this duel."  
  
"Okay, and may the best one win!" said Flower Petals as she was heading to her place smiling.  
  
"Let me fill you in on a little secret."  
  
"What secret?" asked Flower Petals.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" said Necro and started to laugh out loud.  
  
"What a joker...really funny, huh!" said Flower Petals.  
  
"Uh??? Are you ready?" asked Roue.  
  
"I am, but I don't know if he is???" replied Flower Petals as she was pointing to Necro, who was acting kinda goofy.  
  
"Necro? Are you ready?" said Roue.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Necro "I'm so gonna enjoy dueling a duelists with no history what so ever about me!!!"  
  
"Okay, the start!!!" screamed Flower Petals  
  
"Okay!" said Necro as his life point counter and Flower Petals life point counter programmed to 4000.  
  
"Ready here!" Flower Petals said.  
  
"Well let start!" Necro said as he draws "Um... lets see here." puases to think. "Yes! I call forth my Witch of the Black Forest in attack and set two cards face down! Let's see how you can counter this." finished Necro  
  
"Nice move, but I'm not falling for the Witch's effect! So I'll draw and... set a monster in face down position, and set two face down cards just like you!" said Flower Petals.  
  
"Nice..., but It will take more than defending yourself to beat me." Necro draws a card from his deck and summons it to the field. "Meet this! Come Jinzo!" Jinzo is summoned to the field and negates all traps. "So you set two traps, foolish! Now I use this Sords of Revealing Lights! That should take care of you for three whole turns, that is if you get a monster powerful enough unto the field!" Necro laughed. "I'll end my turn now, without attacking your face down moster."  
  
"Coward! Those Swords won't stop me for long. So let's see..." Flower Petals draws a card "... I activate the field card called Yami! Meet the darkness!!!" said Flower Petals  
  
"Wow... you've managed to make the field into darkness, so what!" said Necro with a loud voice  
  
"That's not all I'll do, so now I flip my face down monster! Man-Eating Bug!!!"  
  
"Not so fast! I activate Royal Command to counter it!"  
  
"That could happen... if only Jinzo was not on the field!" said Flower Petals.  
  
"Oh no! My Jinzo negates all traps on the field, so he's doomed now!" said Necro as he watched Jinzo been eaten by Man-Eating Bug"  
  
"Now I summon Summoned Skull by sacrificing this bug!" said Flower Petals who sliped Summoned Skull's card into the dueling disk.  
  
"It can't attack!"  
  
"You'll see. Now I activate! Mystical Space Typhoon!!! to get rid of your Swords" A twister started to appear and destroyed Necro's Swords of Revealing Lights.  
  
"Urg. You seem to know what you're doing." said Necro  
  
"Yeah!" answered Flower Petals. "And now I will attack with Summoned Skull directly!!!" Flower Petals commanded her Summoned Skull to attack Necro. Summoned Skull charged some lighting and stroke them at necro. Necro lost 2500 life points.  
  
"Urg" Necro falls to the ground.  
  
"What, whats the matter can't handle the bolts?" asked Flower Petals.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then what are you doing in your knees?" asked Flower Petasl.  
  
"I am just..." Necro stands up. "... thinking on a way that would not make you feel miserable when you're defeated."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"For I have a monsters that will destroy you in this turn" said Necro as he drew a card.  
  
"Who!!!" asked Flower Petals.  
  
"The all mighty... most powerful... and stoppable, Exodia!!!"  
  
"Not Exodia!!!" Flower Petals stated.  
  
"First I'll do this. I use Grafeful Charity, to draw three cards and send two I don't need to my graveyard." draws three cards. "I guess I'll get rid of this two cards." sends a sangan and a right leg of Exodia to the graveyard. "Now I summon Exodia Necross!!! with an attack of 1800!"  
  
"Is that the so-called Exodia you were talking about? It looks weak!" said Flower Petals  
  
"Maybe" answered Necro "..or maybe he's not. Can you guess?"  
  
"Uh... I don't now what type of game your playing, but I will still defeat you!" said Flower Petals. "Are you done?"  
  
"Maybe... Actually I am. Oh! and don't even try to attack my Exodia Necross if you don't know his special effect."  
  
"Oh, but who said i would attack" said as she drew a card.  
  
"What! But you're suppose to attack!"  
  
"Who are you to tell me that! Huh?" said Flower Petals questioning Necro  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Get ready Now,this will mean I would have to get rid of my monster, but it will be worth it!" said Flower Petals "...so I know use Dark Hole to blow away all the monsters on the field"  
  
"No way man!" says Necro as he watches his monster go to the graveyard.  
  
"Now I will summon Neo the Macgic Swordsman with an attack of 1700 to defeat you! Now attack!!!"  
  
"No way! I'm not going to lose that easily!!! I activate one of the face down cards I set before. Mirror Force!!!"  
  
"No! My Swordsman!" said Flower Petals as she watched the attacked she launched to Necro reflect back at her monster.  
  
"You know, All this time i've been wanting to summon my Exodia the Forbidden One to defeat you with, but now my goal is just to defeat you with any monster!" said Necro  
  
"I should have seen that coming."  
  
"Now my turn, and let's sse what my cards bring me." said Necro as he drew a card. "Perfect! I hold the card that will defeat you!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yes, I hold... Mage Power!" said Necro as he showed the card to Flower Petals and inserted it into his dueling disk. "And I will also summon The Head of Exodia in attack!"  
  
"You know I can just summon a powerful monster and destroy it in my next turn" said Flower Petals.  
  
"Oh yeah... well, who said you're having a next turn?" said Necro "If it all ends here! I will equip the head of Exodia with mage power giving him an extra 500 attack points per magic and trap cards in my field! And that's not all, I will increase it by activating Monster Reborn, and Prematurial Burial to bring back Exodia Necross and Witch of the Black Forest!:  
  
"Now way!" Flower Petals watched Necross make his move "I'm doomed..."  
  
"Now all attack her!!!" Necross launched his monsters to attack and make Flower Petals lose.  
  
Flower Petals falls to the ground. "I... I... I... lost..."  
  
"Give it up for the winner, Necro!!!" said Roue as he appeared from the judge room.  
  
"Thanks Roue" said Necro  
  
"Flower Petals, don't feel bad, look at it this way, fourof the duelists who have lost will have a chance to get back in the tournament when the finals start." trying to cheer up Flower Petals.  
  
"Um, okay!" Flower Petals cheered up "...but if I do make it and if you Necro manage to make it, and we meet again, I'll give it my best!" FLower Petals told Necro  
  
"So will I!" replied Necro to Flower Petals as they shaked hands.  
  
"Oh... isn't that sweet, friends shaking hands. It makes me want to cry" said Roue. "Well you two, you better get going, the next duel will begin soon."  
  
"Yeah!" both, Necro and Flower Petals, said.  
  
"Okay then..." said Roue as he turned to the crowd and said "Here come our next two duelists! Mamono and Brett!!!"  
  
"Until Next time...." said Roue waving his hand.  
  
|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|  
  
NEXT DUEL:  
  
ROUND 1 - DUEL 3: "MAMONO VS. BRETT" 


End file.
